Love At First Sight
by Aisyah Umaira
Summary: Syaoran had just arrived at Tomoeda High School. He then met a girl with short auburn hair. He thought he really love her but he hadn't confessed to her yet because he was afraid that she might reject him. Is it true? But why would she?One more chap 2 go!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Classmate

Sakura's POV

'It's Terada-Sensei's class next. Where is he? Isn't he always arrived early?' I questioned to myself while waiting for him to arrive. Then, I went to Tomoyo's place to chat with her.

Suddenly, I heard one of my classmates yelled, "Hey guys, Terada-Sensei's here." Everyone including me returned to our seats.

A few minutes later, Terada-Sensei walked in. There was also a boy following right behind him. Then, Terada-Sensei introduced the boy to all of us, "Class, this is Li Syaoran. Li Syaoran, meet your classmates." "Umm, hi guys," Li Syaoran greeted. "Okay class, let's introduced ourselves to Li Syaoran. Starting from you, Chiharu," Terada-Sensei demanded. Then, it was my turn to introduce myself, "Hi, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too," Syaoran said.

After everyone introduced themselves, Terada-Sensei said, "Syaoran, you can sit beside Sakura." Then Syaoran walked towards his place and put his bag on the chair.

_Normal POV_

Not long after that, the bell rang. Sakura took out her lunchbox and went towards her favourite place, under a sakura tree. When Sakura was about to open her lunch box, she heard a male voice not far from her. "Hi, Sakura. May I sit here too?" Sakura looked at Syaoran and said, "Of course." Syaoran walked towards Sakura and sat beside her.

Sakura's POV

Then, I heard someone giggled behind the bushes. I think Syaoran hadn't realized anything because he didn't move from his place. He was still busy eating his lunch. As I was about to start walking to the bush, Syaoran asked me "Where are you going?" I answered to his questions while pointing to the bush, "I heard a voice just now at that bush." I walked towards the bush and saw a girl with raven black hair, TOMOYO… "What are you doing here, Tomoyo? Were you prying on me," I asked her.

She smiled sheepishly at me and said, "Umm… I … I'm just…" Then another girl finished her sentences, "We're just resting here. Why'd we want to pry on you? We have better get going now."

"Meiling-chan, where did you come from? I didn't see you just now. How come you can suddenly came out of blue?" I asked the other girl called Meiling. Meiling and Tomoyo just smiled at me and they left me alone at the bush.

Syaoran's POV

I watched Sakura returned to her place with a questioning face. I tried to ask her but when she smiled at me, I cancel my plan. After we ate all of our lunch, we walked towards our classroom together.

When we arrived at our class, I saw a girl with blonde hair was frowning at Sakura. I think Sakura just ignore the girl because there was a blank expression in her face.

Tomoyo and Meiling were chatting away with Sakura while I just kept quiet at my place. Suddenly, someone pat at my back. I turned around to see who it was. I saw Eriol and Yamazaki were smiling, I mean grinning to me.

I wondered to myself what they were up to. Eriol told me to come at his house. He also told me why was he inviting me. He said all of our classmates were gonna be there too. Without thinking too long I agreed with his planning. When he said 'all of our classmates will be there' I bet Sakura will come too.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: WHERE'S SAKURA!

Syaoran's POV

Just now, I saw Sakura was walking towards the school gate. I think she's gonna be going home.

As I try to catch up with Sakura, someone called me. I turned my head and saw the blond-haired girl was walking towards me.

I ignored her but she just kept calling me over and over. I am really annoyed by this time. So, I just stop my paces.

Sakura's POV

I saw Syaoran and that girl walking together without looking at me. Suddenly, I felt a bit of jealousy coming right into me… But why would I be jealous? I do not love him, do I?

Just as I was taking my first step outside the school, someone drag me towards the bushes not far from the school. I tried to struggle but the person held me strongly in his hand.

Then, I tried to shout for help, but this person shut my mouth with his other hand.

Normal POV

Syaoran saw Sakura that had been kidnapped. He tried to catch up with the kidnapper but the blond-haired girl held his hand tightly.

Syaoran really don't want to do this but he HAD to find Sakura. Syaoran pushed the girl away from him and ran as fast as he could towards the route that the kidnapper had used.

He tried to find some clues but, not a single trace that he had found.

'Sakura, where are you.' Syaoran was really afraid something might be happening to Sakura.

* * *

Hi guys.. Sorry for the short chapter. I've been really busy. But, I'll make a longer chapter next time, kay…

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura Sakura

CHAPTER 3: SAKURA… SAKURA….

**AFTER SYAORAN GET RID OF MARY (THE BLOND HAIRED GIRL) HE TRIED TO SEARCH FOR SAKURA EVERYWHERE. THEN, HE SAW A GIRL LEANING AGAINST THE WALL…**

**SYAORAN MOVED CLOSER TO THE GIRL AND SAW HER FACE. "SAKURA, SAKURA… ARE YOU OKAY?"**

**SAKURA LOOKED SHOCK. "W…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I'M OKAY.W…WHY?" SHE STUTTERED.**

**SYAORAN PULLED SAKURA INTO HIS ARMS. "I AM REALLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU. ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE OKAY?" **

**SAKURA NODDED SLIGHTLY AND RELEASED HERSELF FROM SYAORAN'S ARMS. "IT'S GETTING DARK NOW. I THINK I SHOULD GO HOME NOW. FATHER AND TOUYA WILL BE MORE WORRIED IF I HADN'T COME HOME YET."**

"**I'LL WALK YOU HOME, OKAY. I DON'T WANT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU." SAKURA JUST KEEP HERSELF SILENT AND TOOK HER STEPS OUT OF THE PLACE AND TOWARDS HER HOUSE WITH SYAORAN FOLLOWING RIGHT BEHIND HER. **

**IT WAS ALREADY DARK WHEN SAKURA ARRIVED HOME. "FATHER, TOUYA, I'M HOME… OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE." TOUYA OPENED THE DOOR WITH A FROWN. "WHY'D YOU COME HOME AT A TIME LIKE THIS, HUH? AND WHO'S THAT BOY BEHIND YOU, KAIJUU?"**

**JUST AS SAKURA WAS ABOUT TO OPEN HER MOUTH, HER FATHER, FUJITAKA CAME. "WHAT'S WITH THE NOISE TOUYA? SAKURA, HOW COME YOU ARRIVE HOME REALLY LATE?"**

**SAKURA EXPLAINED TO HER FATHER AND TOUYA. SHE ALSO INTRODUCED SYAORAN TO BOTH OF THEM. **

"**THANK YOU, SYAORAN FOR ACCOMPANYING SAKURA. WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY FOR DINNER?" FUJITAKA ASKED.**

"**IT'S OKAY MR. FUJITAKA. I THINK I'LL GO HOME NOW, THANKS." SYAORAN REPLIED POLITELY. "BYE, SAKURA. SEE YOU TOMORROW."**

**************THE NEXT DAY****************

**TODAY, SAKURA GO TO SCHOOL REALLY EARLY. TOMOYO ASKED HER WHAT'S UP WITH HER BUT HER REPLY WAS JUST NOTHING. SHE ALSO SEEMS REALLY HAPPY THAT DAY. SAKURA'S ALSO EARLY THAN SYAORAN AND HER OTHER CLASSMATES EXCEPT TOMOYO.**

**BUT, HER MOOD SUDDENLY CHANGED WHEN SHE SAW SYAORAN WALKED INTO THE CLASSROOM WITH MARY TAGGING ALONG HIM…**

**

* * *

**

* * *

hmm, how's that one? is it OK or K.O?

anyway please R&R...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – I LOVE YOU

While Sakura and Tomoyo were walking towards the school, Sakura saw Syaoran's limo arrived in front of the school gate. When the door opened, she was shocked to see Syaoran arrived with Mary, the clingy-girl.

Sakura pretended that she didn't care at all in front of Syaoran, but she actually cared,, A LOT! She managed to control herself from screaming in front of him. Because she knows that to Syaoran, she is nothing more than a best friend.

As Syaoran walked towards them, Sakura greet them with a smile and Syaoran returned it back. But, Mary just gave Sakura one of her scowls. Sakura didn't seem to mind it at all.

RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNGGGGGGGGGG

It's recess time. Sakura was sitting under the sakura tree alone while watching the flowers that were blown by the wind. Tomoyo had music practice at the music room so she couldn't accompany Sakura. While Syaoran? _Of__ course __he__'__s__ with__ that__ Mary __girl,_thought Sakura.

As Sakura was thinking about the thing that had happened that morning, she was startled by a male voice and she already knew who it was. '_Syaoran_…'

"Hey Sakura. I'd already thought that you'll be here. So, um.. why are you here alone? Um.. er.. I mean where's Tomoyo? You always go everywhere with her," asked Syaoran suddenly felt guilty surrounding all over him. '_She__ wouldn__'__t__ be __alone __if__ I __hadn__'__t __spend __time __too__ much __with __Mary.__' _

"Oh, hey Syaoran. You really got me shocked right there you know." said Sakura. Syaoran mumbled "I'm sorry."

Sakura continued, "Tomoyo had a music practice, so she will turn up a little bit late. So, where's Mary? Didn't YOU always being everywhere with her too?"

Syaoran frowned. "Why do you suddenly ask about her? But I'm really relieved though because I finally got away from her. Anywhere I go, she always follow me."

There was a long silence.

Sakura broke the silence by asking Syaoran about the thing that had happened that morning. Syaoran frowned just by thinking about it. "Oh, that. Please don't get me wrong. It was her that got into my car. I couldn't just push her out. My mother was there watching me. I don't want my mother to get me wrong," Syaoran tried to explain.

"Oh well then, it's okay. I don't really care actually. It's not that I was jealous or something, I just felt weird when I saw you two coming to school together. Nothing more. Anyway, it's not that we have any kind of relationship that is very mutual than best friends, right?" Sakura ended and quickly getting up and just as she was going, she felt her arm was grabbed from behind.

"Sakura, please hear me first."

Sakura didn't even turn around. She just stood still. There was a long silence and suddenly the school bell rang.

Sakura took her arm from his grip. As she was taking her steps towards her class, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when she heard him saying, "I love you, Sakura."

She continued walking to her class without even taking a glimpse of Syaoran. '_Why __am __I __being __like __this?__Sakura, __didn__'__t __you __like __him__' _Sakura thought about it while she was walking.

She can't even concentrate on her studies. Tomoyo was really worried seeing Sakura didn't pay any attention in the class. _'__Why__ is __Sakura __being __like __this? __Does __she __have __a __big__ problem? __But__ why__ didn__'__t __she__ tell__ me__ all__ about__ this.__I__'__m__ really __worried__ seeing__ her.__ I__ must__ do__ something.__'_ Tomoyo thought to herself.

Sakura on the other side, was still thinking about the three words that Syaoran had spoken to her.


End file.
